ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Noreana Anshu
Intro Die Freiheit jedes Individuums ist das Höchste Gut auf dieser Welt und niemand sollte sich anmaßen sie beschränken zu wollen. Meine Fünf Grundsätze 1. Genieße das Leben wie es kommt. 2. Frage niemals um Erlaubnis ,bitte Lieber um Entschuldigung. 3. Lebe deine Träume. 4.Bescheisse niemals Freunde und Familie. 5.Mit Gefühlen spielt man nicht. Wissenswertes Aktuelle Besonderheiten * Neuerdings mit Schneeweißem Hüftlangem Haar und Weißem Schweif * Riecht nach Kirschblüten Gerüchte (Interaktive Sektion. Hinzufügen erwünscht!) * Man munkelt, sie wäre nicht sehr wählerisch.. will man sie sogar fast jeden Abend mit einem anderen sehen, vielleicht verdient sie ja so ihr Gil? * Angeblich, sucht sie in Ul'dah nur nach ihrer vermissten Schwester Kontakt * Diejenigen die sie kennen, und von denen sie möchte, dass sie sie erreichen wissen wie. Aussehen Es steigt einem ein Duft, ein harmonisches Zusammenspiel aus Orangen und Zimt, in die Nase, wenn dieses junge Geschöpf ihrer Art an einem vorrübergeht und dabei zahlreich die Blicke auf sich zieht. Rabenschwarzes schulterlanges Haar, durchzogen von Blutroten Strähnen, die sich durch eben jenes ziehen und die schmalen Schultern umschmeicheln. Mit ihren knapp 1.50 wird sie wohl eher als kleine Vertreterin ihres Volkes gesehen, die Statur: athletisch, schlank, ansehnlich – es ist alles dort, wo es sein sollte. Ihre Bewegungen werden fließend und bedacht ausgeführt, so man ein gutes Auge dafür aufwies war ein ausgeprägtes Körpergefühl zu erkennen. Die Kleidung wirkt sehr Luftig und bequem, fast immer trägt sie ein Paar Schenkelhoher Stiefel an den Beinen. Im Schaft des rechten Stiefels, trägt sie zudem meist einen Dolch mit sich. Auffällig vielleicht war, dass all ihre Kleidungsstücke einen weinroten Farbton aufzuweisen scheinen. Lederbänder an den Armen, mit Muscheln und fein verarbeiteten kleinen Knochen versehen, klirrten leise. Auch Halsketten, Ringe und ein Bandana fehlen selten. Profil Stärken * Sehr Anpassungsfähig * Charismatisch * sehr aufmerksame Zuhörerin * Wortgewandt. Schwächen * Rum * Süßes * Lesen und Schreiben Interessen * Luxusgüter * Seefahrt * Gutes Essen * Guter Rum * Anhäufung von Reichtum Abneigungen * Verrat an Familien und Freunden * Billiger Fusel * Schlechte Laune Eigenheiten * Immer Hummeln im Hintern, Pfeffer im Arsch, diese Junge Miqo'te war einfach unheimlich schwer zur ruhe zu bewegen, ruhig Sitzen? Ein ding der Unmöglichkeit für Länger als fünf Minuten. Sie kann nicht einmal ruhig stehen, sofern sie nicht mindestens einer Unterhaltung folge leisten kann.. wird ihr sehr schnell langweilig. Ausbildung * Waffenloser Kampf * Kampf mit Dolchen * Navigation und Seefahrt Beziehungen Familie * Lorahna: Mutter, möge Llymlaen über dich wachen, wo immer du auch gerade bist und dafür Sorge tragen, dass wir uns wieder sehen. * Mistkerl: Ich hoffe, dass dir die Haie deine von Skorbut befallene Fresse zerfetzen! * Asifa: Meine geliebte kleine Schwester, auch wenn ich dich manchmal erwürgen möchte, würde ich doch immer für dich einstehen. Positiv * Kyran: Du wurdest, innerhalb kürzester Zeit, zu einem Guten Freund und wichtigen Teil meines Lebens. Außerdem kann ich deinem... Essen einfach nicht wiederstehen. * Noir: Mein Herz und meine Seele sind Dein.Hinter jedem Starken Mann,steht eine Starke Frau,Bin Dankbar die zu sein,die dich Stärkt. * Reo : Rotfuchs,dir zu begegnen war ein amüssanter zufall der mich doch bei jeder begegnung aufs neue amüssiert,bist jemandem viel zu ähnlich,der mir was bedeutet,als das ich es Ignorieren wollte. Negativ * Heaven: Unverbesserlich,Kritik Unfähig und Undankbar.Du schaufelst dir dein Eigenes Grab,und es wird am ende niemand mehr da sein,der es besuchen wird. Neutral * Leera: Eine Freundin von Kyran. Hmm, ich weiß noch nicht recht was ich von dir halten soll, aber die Zeit wird es sicher zeigen. * Yenn: Hmm,was ich von dir Halte kleines,bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher,aber du versuchst zu schützen was mir wichtig ist, also würde ich dir gerne eine Helfende Hand reichen,werden sehen wohin es führt. Besitz Wertvolles * Zwei Handvoll Schwarzer Nadeln * Zwei Dolche Inhalt der Taschen * In den Taschen Oder eben im Stiefel. * Ein unscheinbares Stück Leder * Eine Variierende menge an Gil * Allerlei anderer Schnickschnack, es Klimpert immer irgendwo. OOC * Design: Standard (Medium) - Erstellt von Veemi und kann HIER nachgelesen werden. * Für den Inhalt dieser Seite ist der jeweilige Spieler verantwortlich, der diesen Charakter spielt. * Die Rechte der bearbeiteten Screenshots liegen bei "Final Fantasy XIV" und "Square Enix" __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Archiv